Proposed studies for the coming year all concern the ocular lens and include the following: 1. Determination of electrical coupling in relation to ultrastructure of cell junctions. 2. Measurements of the bioelectric phenomena associated with ion fluxes across the fiber membranes and epithelium separately. 3. Analysis of kinetics of sodium transport. 4. Investigation of the kinetics of lithium transport in relation to that of other metal cations.